Sweet Dreams
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: Sequel to Miso Soup. Tohru's tired. Kyo takes care of her. Story time! Lovely lovee loveeee XD short but sweet, aren't they always?


Hello my dear friends! How are youu?? Wow. I can't believe how much attention Miso Soup got, because I was just throwing a story out there XD. It's one of my best oneshots review-wise and I love all fo you for it! And because I love you so much, and I am so grateful, I wrote a sequel to Miso Soup! Here it is!!!

By the way, I did not put Kyo's confinement in here, because I have it in so many others of my stories XD... so that means I guess it's based on the anime... (who's ending sucked HORRIBLY, and there weren't as many Kyoru moments as I would've liked...)

This story really can happen at any time in the Furuba world... like right after Kyo's recovered from his cold or maybe a couple of years down the road, when Kyo and Tohru are married (hehe . . wink . . ) and are living together. So just let your minds wander.

Disclaimer: Do you think I'd being writing stories on a fanfiction website if I were Takaya-sensei? I think not! I don't own Furuba...

* * *

"…Tohru?" Kyo poked the girl's head. Leaning on the door like that, she didn't look too sturdy. As he poked her, she jerked and stood up straight, looking as if it had taken all her will power to stand up.

"Yes, Kyo?" she asked him, drowsily, turning her head towards him. Her eyes were closed, but she still smiled brightly at him. Kyo just had to smile himself, loving the fact of the 'kun' being officially dropped from his name when Tohru talked to him.

He laughed at her face. "Are you okay?" he raised an eyebrow.

Tohru nodded her head and said, "Mhmm… what are you doing here, Kyo?"

"…I'm just trying to get through to the kitchen for a glass of water…"

Tohru noticed that she was blocking the doorway. She jerked up again, "Oh, Kyo, I'm so sorry!" then her knees suddenly gave out from under her.

"Whoa!" Kyo caught her instinctively, catching her under the arms. "Gotcha!" he said, relieved once she was in his hold.

Tohru blushed, "Ah… arigato, Kyo." He helped her get back on her feet and into one of the kitchen chairs. Tohru leaned her head in her arms on the table, and Kyo got his drink. Sitting down next to her, he looked at her.

"You tired?"

She nodded from her drooped position.

"Alright," Kyo finished drinking and placed his cup down. He stood, pulled out Tohru's chair, and scooped her up in his arms. Slowly, he walked out of the kitchen with her, making sure to watch where he was going in the darkness, and went quietly up the stairs. He went down the hallway, and laughed to himself, seeing as Tohru didn't even realize she was being carried. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her long eyelashes casting shadows on her pale cheeks and her mouth was slightly open. Kyo opened her bedroom door with his foot, sliding it open slowly. Quietly, he lay her down on her soft bed, and covered her with her favorite pink blanket.

Kyo went to leave her to sleep, when a hand caught his wrist. He turned to see her looking up at him through half-closed eyes, but a smile playing on her lips, a sweet, tired smile.

"Stay…?"

Kyo smiled warmly, sitting on her bed next to her. She looked at him. He looked at her. She was waiting for something. "Whadda ya want? A story?" Kyo remarked almost uncomfortable in the silence between them. Tohru's fast, little nods made him chuckle at how cute she looked. "Uh… okay…" He closed his mouth tight in thought. Did he even have a story? It wasn't like he had heard many as a kid. He could make one up. An idea popped into his head. Kyo sighed, shaking his head, contemplating the simplicity and corniness of the idea. Was he really going to have to say this? Bah, whatever, it was late and he was tired of thinking.

"Okay, once upon a time," he rolled his eyes, and Tohru giggled, her head leaning over a little to one side, snuggled in her pillow. "There was a…cat."

That made Tohru laugh out loud, and Kyo laughed with her. Tohru took one of his rough hands in her small ones, lacing her fingers through his, and he continued, "and this cat was really …stupid…

"Everyday, this cat would run around a pair of trees in a park, every single day. He ran to get faster, to be better than the rat that also trained with him sometimes, but not as often… because the rat didn't need the training as much as the cat did.

"The cat and the rat would have races, around and around the two trees and every time they raced, the rat would always win. No matter how hard the cat tried, nor how much he trained, the rat always beat him.

"Soon the rat would make it sound like it was tradition, how the cat would lose and the rat would win. The teasing and disappointment became hard on the cat and he became mean, rough and fearfully lonely. He became focused only on beating the rat at racing, running and running and running, and not letting his mind wander on anything else.

"One day, a flower sprouted in between the roots of one of the trees that the cat ran around every day. And every day, the cat would see her growing and growing, becoming more beautiful and lovely as the days passed by. The cat ignored her, however, no matter how many times she tried to impress him with her pretty petals or how many times she called out to him, just to say hello. Although he paid no attention to her on the outside, on the inside, he loved her deeply, loving the attention and patience she gave him, even though he never acknowledged her. This love grew stronger and he soon started stopping his training and went over to the flower and talked to her. They talked about the sky, they talked about the trees, and they talked about nature's beauty.

"Another fateful day, the cat tripped while practicing a race, and got all scraped up and bruised. The flower hurriedly fixed him up, mending his wounds and taking care of him. She even started calling him by a name that was more intimate, breaking the barrier that separated the two's connection with each other. He was forever grateful towards her for that and his love for her bloomed as preciously as she did. He no longer cared that he was called a loser, and could never beat the rat. He only cared for the flower, and confessed his love for her, telling her that he would protect her always. The rat complained, but eventually left the two, leaving them alone together. They never saw him again.

"There, in between the roots of the tree, the flower and the cat live peacefully, happily ever after…" Kyo smiled as Tohru slept soundly, a smile on her own face.

"Even now," he kissed Tohru's forehead and whispered, "Good night, my precious flower." He got up and went out of the room, sliding the door shut softly behind him.

* * *

Please review!! Kaylie-chan would muchly muchly appreciate it! O.O please?? 


End file.
